Brought In, Talented Out
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: The homeless Rowdyruff boys finally find a home, but with a really mean old lady who tells her working slave, which is Buttercup, to care for the boys. The lady is practicing singing for an even and while Buttercup overhears it, she sings it WAY better than the lady. The boys find BC's talent as a ticket to escape but later on, they only care about BC, especially Butch. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**My idea is coming to life! It's alive! Hahahahaha!**

**BTW-Rachion is French. Not a word that I know but in the story it is French. NOT A REAL WORD, I THINK!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Me and my brothers are on the street of Rachion. We don't know for how long or how but we are not in a building. We are literally on the street, called Rachion.

We are walking along the street when a woman came to us and said, "Awww. You boys look so cute. I am madame Rachion. The street was names after me. Come live in my mansion." We smiled and nodded. Did I mention that this street had the most richest people?

When we went in, madame Rachion called, "Come over here!" Then a girl with green eyes and blck hair came. "Yes madame?" "Would you take care of these three cuties?" She nodded. "Good." Then madame walked away, leaving us with the girl.

"Uh...Hi." I said. "Hello. Let me show you your rooms." We just got here and we already have rooms? Wow.

We followed the girl up the stairs. On the way, Butch asked, "What is your name?" "My name is Buttercup." "Thats a nice name." "Thank you." I elbowed Butch's arm and whispered, "Someone has a crush." He punched my arm.

"Here are your rooms." She stopped and pointed to three rooms next to each other. "If you need anything, just call." "Wait a minute. You havn't even learned our names and your already treating yourself like your a slave." Boomer said as Butch bonked **(FUNNY WORD!) **his head. "Oh right. Go ahead."

"I'm Boomer." "I'm Butch." "And I'm Brick."

"Nice to meet you all, but I have chores to attend to." "Come over here!" We hear madame call. Buttercup runs down the stairs.

**Butch's POV**

Wow. She is cute, but she has clothes that are all wrinkled and ripped. And her voice sounds...scared.

Me and my brothers went to our rooms. Mine was all dark green and perfect for me, like someone was expecting me here. Weird but somehow lucky.

Oh well. I sat on my bed wondering what to do. Then I went over to Brick and he was watching television.

"Hey Butch. Why aren't you in your room?" "Ummm..." I look over to the stairs and see Boomer going down them. "I'm gonna go downstairs." I left before Brick could throw feedback.

I caught up to Boomer and asked, "Boomer what are you doing?" He stopped, "Look." At the bottom was Buttercup cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. She stood up, "Finally. Done with the whole floor." The floor is really really big. It has enough space to fit about 12 helicopters I'm guessing.

Then madame came in and dropped flour all over the whole floor. "You need to clean this up. And don't forget the rest of the mansion." Madame went to the next room and Buttercup started cleaning again. That is sick what she is doing to her.

All of a sudden, Brick came to us, "Guys what are doing? I don't think we are supposed to be here."

"Dude you saw that?" Boomer asked Brick. "Saw what?" "Buttercup was cleaning and then-" "I WON'T LET..." What is that horrible noise? It sounds like something is dying.

We look over and it was madame singing. She stopped and cleared her throat, like that's gonna help. She put the music back on and sang, "I won't let you, close enough to hurt me. I can give yoooou..." That was beautiful. How could she just be singing horrible then beautifully in one second?

Then we looked over to Buttercup cleaning and singing. When madame stopped and left, we walked over to Buttercup.

"Hey Buttercup." I said. "Hello." She said without looking up. "Was that you singing?" Now she looked up, "The first time it was madame. Don't tell her but the second time was me." She went back to cleaning the floor.

"Why don't you tell her?" "Because madame is practicing for a big event and she has to sing. If she finds out that her voice is, you know and that she has been lip-syncing me the whole time, who knows what will be done to me." "Oh. Well you have a beautiful voice." "Thank you."

* * *

**Do you like it? I know it's short and I havn't kept track of the rest of my stories but I AM BACK! **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter**

**P.S. Sorry about the updation, I have lots of work for school but thanks for reading**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

We sat on the sofa, watching Buttercup clean. And sing beautifully. I felt bad for her. It's horrible. I bet everyone who has ever met madame thought she was nice, even I did at first but no. She is cruel. Especially to someone so beautiful and talented. She is not a slave.

The song stopped and madame came in. "Boys! Did you hear my beautiful singing?" We all nodded. I didn't want to say anything. If I did, something horrible would happen to Buttercup. She looked down.

"You! Stop what your doing and fetch these boys whatever they want. You can clean later. It's not like you can go anywhere or do anything you want to." With that, she left.

"It's fine. We don't need anything." Brick said as Buttercup looked at us.

"Are you sure?" We all nodded.

"You boys are sweet." She said and went back to cleaning. You know, now that I think about it, I think madame Rachión is the reason why Buttercup seems scared all the time.

We have to do something. I actually think this is against the law. "Guys come up to my room." I whispered to Brick and Boomer. The three of us headed up to my room and sat on my bed.

"We have to do something about madame. She acting like Buttercup is her slave." I said. "And that ended when Lincoln was president."

**Brick's POV**

Wow. Butch actually said a historical fact correctly. I guess he really likes this girl.

"What can we do about it? We are just kids and don't have anything." Boomer asked.

"Well we do have Buttercup's talent." I said. Butch and Boomer looked at me confusingly.

"Just think about it. Madame has the big even where she has to sing. I bet billions of people will be there watching madame lip-sync so all Buttercup has to do is sing a bad song and make madame admit that she is doing something cruel!" We were all about to jump in excitement when we heard Buttercup coming in.

"Hey Buttercup! I just thought of this great idea myself to help you not get madame to treat you like a slave anymore!" Butch ran and told Buttercup. HIS IDEA?

**Buttercup's POV**

I...I can't believe it. That is just impossible. "Well, that seems very sweet but no one can stop madame Rachión from doing what she is doing." I said.

"Well, not to brag but my plan is brilliant. My plan is that when madame is lip-syncing your beautiful voice, you don't sing what she expects. Thus, making her admit she was wrong."

That...That,"That's brilliant!" I hugged him tightly.

**Butch's POV**

"That's brilliant!" She yelled and hugged me tightly. I felt myself blush. Then Buttercup looked at my red face, chuckled, and kissed my cheek. And went back to hugging me. I was now blushing a lot. I bet I looked like a tomato.

"Thank you guys so much!" She yelled not sounding scared anymore.

"I'm proud of you Buttercup." I said. Well that's just stupid. How am I gonna save myself fro

that stuped sentance?

"Huh?"

"Your gonna face your fears soon. And then you'll be free. I'm proud of you." I put my hand on her cheek and she blushed. I think we were having a moment, then we heard, "Buttercup! You come back over here right away!"

Buttercup kissed my cheek again and went downstairs. Sigh. Just think about it. Me and Buttercup, th- "Ooooh!" Both my brothers giggled.

"What?" I asked really confused.

Boomer started singing, "Butch and Buttercup sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" I covered his mouth with my hand and whispered, "Shut up." He nodded in fear and I uncovered his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry if its short**

**Please Review!**


End file.
